A Woman With No Voice
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Alan Rickman channeled to Professor Severus Snape, who is a werewolf. Severus helps a former student from her abusive father, Daniel, who had killed her mother, Joanne. Severus falls deeply in love with Padme' and later he will mark her as his mate.
1. Chapter 1

The Woman With No Voice (SSOC-Harry Potter fanfiction, Romance-Hurt/Comfort)

Summary: This is a very different version of 'the' Padme' Amidala as you have known her from the Star Wars Saga. She is an OC (Out of Character in this story here.) This is a very shy woman and former student of the school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Padme' Lily Amidala was born with no vioce at all what so ever, but she does understand of what people have had said to her and listened to her through her body language and also through her thoughts as well.

Her muggle father, Daniel Amidala abused both his daughter and a witch, Padme' and her mother, who was a witch, Joanne Elizabeth Evans - Amidala. Padme' ended up being disabled with a minor brain damage because of her father.

Later Padme' was found by 'the' Professor Severus Tobias Snape in his werewolf form and then later on, he fell deeply in love with her and became his mate.

She had been lost in her faith with love because of her father's constant abuse and he had also killed her mother through demestic violence.

Severus Snape is willing to help her, take care of her, comfort her and love Padme' and marry her for the rest of their lives. And by God, he would do anything for her.

Both Joanne and Padme' Amidala are related to Lily Evans - Potter and Harry James Potter as in cousins. (I do not really know what Lily's middle name is anyway.)

This is a small - medium Prologue in this chapter.

In this Chapter, it has a little bit of Horror in it and emotional. (More like watching the Underworld and Resident Evil movies on Blu Ray or DVD on a flat screen TV, but a little different.)

Chapter 1: Prologue: Abused and Mom Being Killed.

This was some odd years after the war and after the defeat of The Dark Lord, Voldemort ( Tom Riddle.) that Harry Potter had killed.

Headmaster, Albus Wolfric Percival Brian Dumbledore did not die and Professor of Potions and the Spy for the Order of the Phoenix, Severus Tobias Snape survived Nagini's snake venom bite and he had survived inside the Shrieking Shack inside the Whomping Willow.

(Yay. Severus lives. Awesome. *2 Thumbs Up.* So very exciting and everybody is happy right now.)

The light side, who are the good guys and the Order of the Phoenix and some of the students, who fought a long side of them and Dumbledore's Army had helped and won the war at Hogwarts from destruction. (Victory.)

Severus Tobias Snape was born on January 9th, 1960 by his parents of his Muggle father, Tobias Snape and Eileen Prince - Snape. Eileen was a witch. Severus was a Half - Blood Prince.

Severus lived throughout his childhood through an abusive life, because of his father's drunken state, he was always angry when it became of it and constanly very abusive he was towards them. Severus was now a werewolf and looking for a mate.

Just before Severus was bitten by Remus Lupin, just as when Harry was in his 3rd year at Hogwarts and Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban, Severus was gathering some ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion right near the Forbidden Forest.

He gathered some shrubs, flower and other though, this was a full moon that night. Then he was bitten by a werewolf during the full moon. By Remus Lupin in Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts.

Severus was bitten on his left shoulderand it quickly healed fast.

Both Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore and Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall all knew of the awares of Severus' transformations of a werewolf that he turned into every month on a full moon.

Padme' Lily Amidala was born in Providence, Rhode Island on October 15th, 1970. She was a Half - Blood. (Just like Severus Snape is.)

(This is quite a little bit of a flash back into her past when she was at Hogwarts. More flash backs will come later on.) Padme', Joanne and Daniel moved to London by plane, which they could handle when she only was 5 years old.

When she was at the age of 11, Padme' got a letter to be accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, signed by both Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, who was the head of Gryffindor.

She was a little bit confused and very curious of what Hogwarts was. Padme' was nervous of going to the new school. So, she went to go tell her mother about it, telepathically. When Padme' first went into 1st year at Hogwarts and she was sorted into Gryffindor just like Harry and Lily did.

But then in October, when Holloween came around the corner was when as she sat down at the Gryffindor table with her friends. And as she got her letter from her mother, who had sent her 5 year old American Golden Eagle, Andriel to give her the letter and told her the terrible news about Lily and James Potter.

Although, Harry lived. Padme' was very devistated and cried in tears of what happened to James and Lily Potter and Harry was sent to the Dursley's.

The Potters were very close to Joanne and Padme'. They were their family and families had to stick together. At least Harry was alive and safe. Poor James and Lily were killed by Dark Lord Voldemort. (I feel really horrible when they got killed.)

Her mother, Joanne was a witch and also a former student at Hogwarts and sorted in Gryffindor and her father, Daniel was a muggle. Padme' was the the 1 and only daughter of her parents. Both Joanne and Padme' are related to Lily Evans - Potter and Harry James Potter.

Padme''s father, Daniel Amidala was born in London, England, United Kingdom. When he came to America, which he really liked it there until he met his wife.

He was 25 years old when he married Joanne in Portland, Maine where Joanne was born and raised with no voice. Padme' was also born with no voice at all. Joanne was 20 when she married Daniel.

Just 5 years apart. Just 2 months later after they got married, Padme' was born after they had moved to Rhode Island. Both Joanne and Padme' speak telepathically through thier minds, even though, they were born with no voice of course.

Just 11 years after Daniel and Joanne Amidala got married when Padme' first went into her 1st year at Hogwarts, things got really too ugly at home. Although Daniel really mostly started it. He had lost his job at a company factory that made loaded packages of lotions and shampoos.

After he literally lost his job, he went into a really severe depression and started drinking heavily, getting drunk all the time, going to bars at night, he slaps her around, he even also raped her mother brutally almost to death, he even forced Joanne to have sex with him mostly on thier bed when she was not even in the mood for it and then Daniel had been started usually now had becoming really abusive towards Joanne and Padme' like there was no stopping. (Not good at all. Yikes.)

This was now 1998. Somewhere in September, almost Padme''s birthday coming. September was the month with the next term at Hogwarts had begun, It was down pouring hard raining outside.

During the rain storm, inside the Amidala family house in Muggle London, although, they live right near the Wizarding World, a muggle, (Non wizard. Just regular human beings.) Daniel Amidala never had been really believed in magic just like Tobias Snape never believed in after he married Eileen.

Daniel was constantly non - stopping abusing the hell out of his wife and she is a witch, Joanne and their 1 and only daughter and only child, she is also a witch, Padme' was severely through his drunken state, always being angry with them for no good reason what so ever, a lot of stress and especially through the pain of Domestic Violence.

Padme' was only 11 years old when Harry went into his 1st year at hogwarts. This was about 10 years after Padme' graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which Hogwarts is now put back together and back to normal again after the war against Voldemort was defeated was now over.

(Thank God for that. No more evil.)

Daniel was a sick bastard. Psychotic evil man even. A lot just like the Dark Lord, Voldemort was psychotic cold blooded half snake and half human. He called himself the Dark Lord. (He sucks man.) (That reminds me of Severus Snape's father, Tobias Snape.) (I prefer the really good light side.)

Tobias killed Severus' mother, Eileen Prince - Snape from Demestic Violence. Severus had a really terrible childhood because of it. (Poor Severus. To be honest with you, I really feel bad for him. 'Really.')

Daniel was drinking a whole lot of alcohol, as in beer, Russian and Polish Vodka, whiskey, and other drinks that he could get his hands on. And he was also very abusive to his wife and daughter like he does not stop.

Everyday even. There was some shattered glass, debris and some broken vases on the floor in their living room from all that comotion. More likely, Daniel threw everything around the house when he was outraged and terrible tempered.

On the floor, Padme' was panting out of breath, from being hit along with her bruises all over her body (Sort of like being 'the defeated' in a boxing ring match.) and in a very weakened state on the floor after being hit in the face by her father's fist so many times and her mother was on the floor as well in a daze.

There were no broken bones. (Oh, Thank God.)

Daniel was on top of Joanne on the floor with a knife! (Here's Johnny. Uh oh. AAAHHH!) Joanne was lying on her stomach, crying and pleading silently to her husband.

Daniel held Joanne down onto the floor and looked at Padme' with an evil smirk on his face, holding her down with his knee and making her watch her mother suffer right in front of her eyes. He then pulled his arm back with the knife in his hand and ready to strike. He looked at Padme'.

He had that evil grin look on his face. (Sick Bastard he is.) "Look at your mother, Padme'! Look at her suffering!" Daniel yelled.

Joanne looked at Padme', pleading to stop this madness, but it was no good. "Padme'?" Joanne said in thought, telepathically into her mind, tearfully as she was looking at Padme'.

"I love you very much." Padme' looked up at her with her red, swollen, tearful and puffy eyes, looking at Joanne. Padme' had tears poring down her cheeks. She knew that she had something hiding in her hand. Her mother smiled weakly. It was a port key of some sort to escape from this violence.

Joanne looked at Padme', tearfully. "When you get out of here, please stay safe. I love you very much. I will always look after you. And when you get to Hogwarts, please tell Albus what happened. Ok, sweetheart?" Joanne asked in thought, telepathically into Padme''s mind in tears.

Padme' also looked at her mother, tearfully and nodded. "I will and I love you too very much, Mom. I'll stay safe from Dad for your sake to protect me. Love you, Mom." Padme' said in thought, telepathically into Joanne's mind, tearfully. Joanne looked at Padme' with a weak tearful smile.

Suddenly, without warning, Daniel stabbed his wife about 10 times in the back, arms and shoulder bladesand her legs as well. Joanne winced in extreme pain and she took her last breath. While Daniel was actually very distracted, by taking his time stabbing her mother in his anger drunken state.

Padme' had laid there on the floor, looking at her now dead mother in horror with her severe tears pouring from her eyes and down her cheeks, crying silently. Her mother died with her eyes opened, looking at her.

"I will never forget you, Mom." Padme' said telepathically, tearfully. Padme' knew that Joanne loved her very much. She lifted her hand and looked at her port key in her trembling hands and activated it carefully to go to Hogwarts.

She felt a tug from her feet and then she apparated in a silent faint 'pop' she was gone from her house to somewhere else safer than be near her own flesh and blood, her own alcoholic, abusive and now a cold blooded killer murderer, father that killed her mother.

Padme' needed to get away perminately from her drunken abusive father and from her house and she really desperately needed was now medical attention.

Daniel stopped stabbing his now dead wife, looking around for Padme'. He was going to painfully kill her in the most horrible death next. And now that she was gone. He looked down at his dead wife and saw blood on his clothes and on her.

He now looked around nervously. Now he was very angry than before frantically looking for her. "Where the hell are you, Padme'!" Daniel waited for an answer, but all silence. "Padme'!" Daniel yelled, outraged. And still no answer from her.

He looked down at Joanne, who was now had passed on, who was now dead in cold blood, now in a panic of finding what to do with her body and her blood that was now all over his clothes, her body, even on the floor and on his hands.

Daniels's eyes widened like saucers, going frantic. Even he was going ape shit. He ran his uncontrollably trembling bloody fingers through his hair in a panic and started cleaning up the evidence, so that the Police Authorities will not find them and also getting away with murder.

And now Daniel Raymond Amidala was now definitely a 1st degree cold blooded murderer killer for killing Joanne Elizabeth Evans - Amidala.

Padme needed someone to help her and fast. She was now going through extreme pain, severe shock, trauma and grief.

Chapter 2: Severus Snape / Werewolf Finds Padme' And He Will Protect At All Costs.

It was now night time, somewhere around nearly 8:30 pm. in the evening. It was still raining outside. Just a half an hour before Hogwarts' students' cerfew. By meaning as of 'bedtime.'

Although, Padme was a former student only 10 years after she graduated from there. When she apparated with her port key, Padme' stumbled on her feet quite a little bit when she was brought by her port key to Hogwarts, sobbing silently in tears. Padme' went through a terrible tragedy of her mother's death.

When she steadied herself on her feet, trying to stand up straighter on the forest ground was when she now recognized that it was then the Forbidden Forest right next to Hogwarts.

Padme' looked down at her dress, it was all torn up and also covered in her mother's and her own blood. She still had her bruises on her face and all over her body, wrists, arms, legs, face, shoulders, incuding punches in her stomach from when her father punched her constantly and her upper and lower back.

She was shocked. She looked around nervously. Her body had started to it was all silence uncomfortably.

Padme' then remembered what had been happened with her mother when she got killed by her now cold blooded killer and abusive father.

Padme' looked around the forest when she heard a low growl coming from the tree bushes over to her right side. she gasped and she started to tremble and shiver uncontrollably in fear and from the cold outside. It was a little chilly out.

That growl which sounded like a werewolf or anything else beside it even. It could be either Remus Lupin or either Severus Snape. Who the hell knows. (We will soon find out very soon.) She did not even realize that how close she was to the bushes, which was right next to the 2 trees.

She turned her head slowly to her right, still trembling and she saw the 2 light brown amber eyes in the bushes just looking straight directly at her in the eyes. Her eyes were wide as saucers now.

She was now started trembling in fear that she saw those brown amber eyes when she realized just how close she was to the bushes, stepping back at a quick pace, limping and she landed her back on the tree.

So, it was a werewolf after all. The werewolf came out of the bushes, growling loudly now and showing his teeth, snarling at her and he also sensed her fear and the blood on her as well as he walked towards her now in a very slow pace. Like he was ready to strike her. (Oh, boy. Really spooky.)

Padme' looked as if her blood had drained from her face, pale white as a ghost. As Padme' looked at the werewolf in fear as it continues to walk towards her in a very slow pace stil, growling and snarling.

She was now going into severe shock and trauma once again from her witnessing her mother's murder right in front of her eyes and she now looked at the werewolf.

She then suddenly, fell to her knees, silently cried out in both her pain and her grief, including in fear. Her tears were falling down, out of her eyes and down her cheeks like non stop. (Poor girl.) *Sniffles.* And a *Shuddering sigh.*

Padme' then looked at the werewolf in front of her with her pleading eyes. "Who ever you are, please help me, please?" Padme' said weakly telepathically in an emotion and her broken voice to the werewolf. He continued to snarl and growl at her.

The werewolf heard her voice through his mind telepathically, hoping he could understand and he looked at her and cocking his head in curiosity of what was going on around him and her in her condition.

But when he heard her sniffle, gasped and her silently sobbing, he stopped his snarling and his growling and he also pulled his ears back in sympathy for her. Padme was breathing heavily, gasping and hyperventaling silently as she looked at the werewolf in tears.

"Please, help me." Padme' said, telepathically tearfully weakly, trying to make the werewolf understand of what she was saying. The werewolf slowly walked a little bit more closer to her, still with his ears pulled back. He started to whimper, letting her know that he 'never' would not hurt her.

Then she felt very exausted, feeling like she was about to faint. She then rolled her eyes in the back of her head. She then fell onto her right side, hitting her right shoulder (That will leave a mark in the morning.) and onto her back with her head turned to her right side.

She fell into unconciousness, passed out. (Kerplunk.) He felt like as if she had no strength left at all in her body left. (More like she fainted to me.) The werewolf came more closer to her and he looked at her with his wolf amber brown eyes and his ears were still pulled back as he started to whimper when he gently nudged her head gently to wake her, but she was still passed out.

Werewolves were very territorial and very protective.

The werewolf then started to lick her face, just like he was licking her tears that he saw on her face away and trying to wake her still. He was becoming very extremley worried about her in the way he saw her in that condition with the bruises she had dealt with and especially being passed out from exhaustion.

He laid down right next to her as he started to lick her face again. He once again howled and whimper at the same time in genuine concern as if to try to wake her up by nudging her head gently, but she was 'still' passed out.

When he heard some magical animals in the Forbidden Forest, running about. His eyes darkened as he got up on his 4 paws and he started to growl and snarl loudly as he was only to protect Padme' from getting harmed. Which he was. protecting her at all costs.

When he stood on his hind legs and the magical animals in the distance, he stopped his snarling and growling. He turned slowly to look at her again, even though, it was getting a bit more chilly outside and late at night.

He then got onto his 4 paws and crawled over to her, nudged her head to make her look towards the sky, even though, her eyes were closed, but the trees covered the forest ground and the sky was still dark outside with the stars being out and with the Full moon out.

The werewolf then went on the ground, onto his stomach, crawling slowly towards her.

He nudged her right side to get her to roll her over onto her stomach. As he did, he crawled back a few steps after he turned her over before he went onto his stomach once again and he crawled again to get his muzzle / nose to her left side of her body.

As soon as he had her on his back, he very carefully lifted her up off the ground and he carried her carefully to a nearby tent so he will not drop her to the ground. (He was vary cleaver indeed.)

When he walked inside of his tent, still with her on his back, he had a blanket and a cot and right beside of his blanket and cot, there was some very black robes and a white buttoned shirt and black boots to match with his robes with it.

The only way to figure this 1 out was who were those black robes who they really belong to was actually the Potions Master, Professor Severus Tobias Snape and he was now actually a werewolf after all.

(It's more like putting the puzzle pieces together to find clues to an investigation crime scene. And now the mystery is solved.)

Severus / werewolf walked towards his cot and gently laid her down on his cot. As soon as laid her on his cot, without hurting her and he jumped up onto it and grabbed the blanket and covered her and him under the covers to keep themselves warm.

He laid right next to her, just looking at her, with his ears still pulled back. He felt really terrible for her. Severus did take his Wolfsbane potion before his transformation on the night of a full moon.

'When I get to bring her back to Hogwarts with me in the morning I will move her into my chambers in so to help and take care of her. Thank goodness I have found her. I still love Padme' with all my heart.' Severus' human form thought.

Severus then nuzzled his muzzle into her neck and lightly whimpered, in hoping she would be all right just before he closed his eyes and fell asleep. After the full moon was over, while he and Padme' were asleep, he turned back into his human form.

Severus opened his eyes and lovingly looked at Padme', who was still passed out. He wrapped his arms around Padme' and held her close against his body and he would never let her go of her as long as he lived and kissed her head lovingly.

The way Severus looked at Padme' in her condition with all the bruises from her father was breaking his heart. Severus' heart ached for Padme'. He had a tear down his cheek and kissed her head lovingly again. He would love her, marry her, help her, support her all the way and by God, he would do anything for her.

"Padme', my love, my mate. Everything will be all right. I promise you that. I love you, Padme', sweetheart very much. My beautiful sweet Padme'" Severus said sadly as he picked up her hand gently and kissed it and her fingers 1 at a time just before he closed his eyes and fell asleep with Padme' in his arms, pulling her body closer to his as he held her hand as they slept through out the whole night.

Severus knew that Padme' really needed to be loved and wanted. She was now his mate. And no, he did not bite mark her. Not just yet anyway.


	2. Chapter 3 and 4

(Long Chapter.) Chapter 3: Severus Taking Care Of Padme' And Flash Backs Of The Past.

It was on a very good early sunny Sunday morning with a little bit of a chilly nippy weather outside when there was never no classes for students that day at Hogwarts. So that the students could take the day off.

It was almost 7:30 am in the morning with some light from the sun glowing a bit bright inside Severus' tent in the Forbidden Forest.

Severus groaned and stretched a little bit as he woke up first thing. He opened up his eyes, smiled and he looked down at his sweet beautiful mate, Padme' in his arms, lying right next to his naked body and she was still unconscious on his cot, but she was breathing normally.

Severus kissed her head lovingly and he got up out of bed and put on his white buttoned up shirt, put on his boxers and his trousers, his teaching robes, dragon hyde black boots and his cloak.

He walked back to his cot where Padme' laid on and he sat down at the edge of the bed and he reached out his right hand and gently brushed her hair from her face. "What are you doing all the way out here, Padme' sweetheart?" Severus mumbled to himself gently as he continued stroking her hair.

But when Severus paused at what he was doing, he deeply frowned as he saw the bruises on her and some of the cuts that she had on her face and her arms, on her shoulders and her legs, he also pulled the blanket back and saw that her legs were all bruised up as well with some cuts on there as well.

He was appalled at the scene before him, his eyes widened in shock, like saucers and his eyes darkened in anger and rage and he was way beyond being pissed off right there and then.

Severus was never angry with with Padme', but he was beyond angry at what her father did to her. Severus would never hurt her, because he loved her very much.

Severus looked as if he wanted to beat the shit out of her father for what he did to Padme'.

Into his mind, he wondered who would do such a thing like this to a beautiful innocent woman such as her, namely Padme'? And now he knows who had done this and what was the real good reason why did her father did it.

There had to be a reason for this situation here. Severus climbed onto his cot and laid down right next to Padme' and he held her tightly, but gently.

As Severus continued to look at her with compassion, sympathy and most of all, the love that he had held for her. And he still does ever since when he first met her since she was 11 throughout eating meals in the Great Hall and in Potions classes, doing certain potions.

Ever since she was in her 6th year at Hogwarts, from 1986 through 1987, Severus had fallen deeply in love with Padme' since then.

She graduated at Hogwarts in 1988. 10 years later, he was still holding his love for her ever since that day, he still had loved her still very much. As he looked on at her face, her face was filled with mostly bruises and some cuts on her.

Her right eye was all black and blue. His blood was boiling, as if he was on fire with anger and rage fast. Severus would do anything to protect his love and mate, Padme.

It looked like as if she was punched in the face in a terrible fight, which it did happened like in a wrestling match, trying to win, but it was no use because her father was much stronger than her and she had a 1 inch long cut just below her left eye, a small bump which was also black and blue on her forehead on her right side of her head and a few small cuts on her lips. Severus have had suspected her father, who might have had done this to her.

After he calmed down from his anger, Severus continued to look at Padme', stoking her hair and holding her hand in his. "Oh, Padme'." Severus said gently sadly. He leaned down slowly and he kissed her lips against his gently.

He had felt and heard her heart beating at a normal rate and hoping for her to wake up. He knew that she was in a very weakened state of her condition.

Severus remembered in his past that when Severus, for the first time in his life to meet Padme' when she first entered Hogwarts as a very shy and a very sensitive little girl and also that she can not speak. She was born with no voice. As same as her mother's though.

Flash back:

When Padme' first entered Hogwarts at the age of 11, she was fascinated bout it and she was also nervous and excited at the same time when she came there. Minerva McGonagall walked towards them and instructed them of the rules of the school and lead the first year students to come to the Great Hall.

Minerva would call their names and have the students sit on a stool and she puts the Sorting Hat on the students head and they would be sorted into their houses.

There are 4 houses that the students to be sorted in. There was Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor, the 4 founders of Hogwarts. It depends of their personality, like their brilliance, knowledge, courage and intelligence and some cunniing within some of the students from Slytherin.

The first student came forward was Deborah Greengrass, Astoria's oldest sister was sorted into Slytherin, Sharon Wilson was sorted into Ravenclaw, Samuel Perkins was sorted into Hufflepuff. And the other first year students were sorted into other houses.

And other wizards and witches, including the Professors applauded in their congratulations.

Minerva called the last student's name on her scroll of the first years names. Minerva looked down and looked at the scroll and called out her full name and looked up at everyone inside the Great Hall. "Padme' Lily Amidala." Minerva called out.

Severus, Albus and everyone else went silent when they had heard Padme''s name. Padme' was now really nervous as she slowly walked on trembling legs up to the dias and she sat down on the stool and all people looked on at her.

The Professors, including Severus and Albus looked at Padme' within interest. Padme' Lily Amidala was indeed a very gifted little girl just like Lily Evans was.

When Minerva had put the Sorting Hat on her head, it started to whisper of where to put her in. And the Hat had finally came to a decision. "Gryffindor!" The students were over at the Gryffindor table and some of the Professors at the Head table were clapping and cheering for Padme' after she was sorted.

Padme' then stepped down from the stool and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table with her new classmates and she smiled shyly.

Fast forward to her 6th year as when Padme' was very out going when she was younger, but she was now changed, because of her father's abusive violence to her and her mother.

As she entered Hogwarts in her 6th year, she had took her regular classes. But in her Potions class, she worked on her blood replenishing potion and getting the ingredients for it.

Severus walked around the students work station where they had their cauldrons out for their potion making. When Severus got to Padme''s station, he saw that she was working too slow. But at least she was very careful of what she was doing, but Severus said otherwise

He glared at her and yelled. "Miss Amidala! Why are you working too slow?!" And as Severus yelled at her, she gasped and jumped out of her wits and she looked at him. Severus really did frightened her when he yelled at her like that. Snarky bastard.

"Your potion is pathetic when you work too slow! 20 points from Gryffindor for very slow work. And next time, work faster to do well in making potions, Miss Amidala." When Severus said this, Padme''s eyes filled with tears and she ran from his classroom without being dismissed.

Severus had felt a pang in his chest as he had hidden his regret and guilt as he looked at the door that she ran out of, he sneered. "And 50 points from Gryffindor for not be asked to be dismissed." The students of Gryffindors groaned and the Slytherins snickered.

Severus had the 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students to continue with thier potion making. What Severus did not notice even though, was what had really happened to Padme' at her house was that her father had persuasively abusing her and her mother.

When Padme' ran through the corridors and ran passed the portraits, all looking at her and 1 of the portraits had noticed some bruises on wrists and on her legs, she ran as fast as she could towards the Room of Requirement, still silently crying with her tears streaming down her cheeks.

Professor Flitwick also had noticed her bruises and the burn marks that were on the back of her legs as she ran by. She had become more withdrawn and more with sadness.

Filius Flitwick went immediately to Albus Dumbledore's office right away of what happened and of what he saw while the rest of the students were in class! Where ever Padme' went to, feeling in distress. (A damsel in distress.)

When Filius ran to the door to Albus' office, he knocked rapidly, as in 'urgent.' Filius had heard Albus said "Enter." He opened the door and Albus had noticed that something was very wrong.

"Filius, tell me what is the matter and why are you out of your breath while you were running? I can see that this must be very urgent. What is it? Is something wrong, Filius?" Albus asked in concerned voice.

Minerva had sat across from Albus' desk. She stood up and noticed this as well, wondering what was going on. Minerva was very concerned of what was about to happen.

"Well, Headmaster," Filius said as he saw Minerva as well. She looked very concerned of what he was about to say. "It is about Miss Amidala."

"What about Miss Amidala, Filius?" Albus asked in curiosity.

Filius looked at Albus and Minerva and he swallowed hard. "I saw her running towards the 7th floor, like she was in distress. She was crying in tears. And then I noticed something on her wrists, the left side of her neck and her legs and..." Filius trailed off.

Albus raised his eyebrows. Minerva did the same and asked. "Filius, what did you see on her legs I wonder?" Minerva asked in confusion.

"Headmaster, Headmistress, there were bruises and burn marks on her legs, her left side of her neck and her wrists. Who would do such a thing to an innocent young woman, such as she like that?" Filius said.

Albus grew very concerned for Padme' and Minerva stood frozen with her hand covered her mouth and gasped in shock. Minerva could not be able to speak, but Albus did, "Filius, what was the last class did she have last before she became distressed? The rest of the students are still in their classes." Albus said.

"To tell you the truth, I do not know where she was in her last class was before this ever happened, Headmaster." Filius said.

"Let me see where she was in her last class." Albus mumbled as he sat down at his desk, looking through the students schedule. He found Padme''s class schedule. "Ah, yes, here it is." Albus looked at both Minerva and Filius. "I believe that Miss Amidala had Potions class with Severus. I shall go speak with him during lunch about this situation."

Minerva nodded in agreement and looked at Albus and nearly went into a panic. "Albus, we need to find her and we want to know what had happened to her." Minerva said. Filius definitely agreed with Minerva.

Albus took Minerva's hand and held it in hers. "I know, Minerva, we will find her and we do, we all do." Albus said. Filius said a 'good afternoon' for now and left his office to go back into his Charms classroom.

Minerva looked at the Headmaster. "Albus, where do you think Padme' might be at? She might still be here, inside Hogwarts." Minerva asked.

"Ah, Minerva, that would be easy to look for her." Albus said as he took out the Marauder's map from his desk drawer. "And that is where we find her in here." He said as he opened the map and started to look for Padme'. And then he found her name on the map. Minerva was surprised that Padme' was found on the 7th floor. "Minerva, I see that we have found Miss Amidala on the 7th floor." Albus said as he looked at the map with Padme''s name on it and then it disappear.

Minerva stood in shock that she had disappear from the map. "Albus, she had disappeared from the map. Where had have should she have gone to?" Minerva asked in concern.

Albus looked at Minerva and smiled at her. "That, Minerva, is that I do exactly know where she is at." Minerva looked at Albus in curiosity. "She is inside the Room of Requirement." Albus said as he and Minerva stood up to go to the Great Hall for lunch. "Minerva, shall we go to lunch, my dear?" Albus asked.

Minerva smiled at Albus. "I would be very delighted, Albus. We shall go to lunch now." Minerva said enthusiastically, but she was still very concerned about Padme'

Meanwhile, inside the 7th floor corridors, Padme' ran to a stop to look at the wall before her. She knew where that wall lead to, right into The Room of Requirement. Joanne had told Padme' where it was.

Despite her tears streaming down her face and she was still in distress, she closed her eyes and in belief in hoping it would appear and it did. She opened her eyes and saw the door. She walked over to the door and opened it and went inside.

When Padme' walked into the Room of Requirement, closing the door behind her, she walked and looked around. The storage was everywhere. All was quiet in silence.

She looked on the far wall on her left side and saw a good size king size bed with a comfortable mattress and some fluffy blankets and comforters on it.

She was still crying in tears as she walked over to the bed and she carefully climbed onto it, trying not to hurt herself, facing the wall and she laid down on it, then she closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep from exhaustion.

Meanwhile, as the students went off to lunch and Albus and Minerva walked into the Great Hall for lunch with the other Professors at the Head table and Minerva and on their way over, Albus looked over at the Gryffindor table where the students were and noticed that Padme' was not there at all.

Maybe, she didn't feel hungry at all. Both Albus and Minerva looked at each other and they grew really concerned for her now.

Albus saw Severus at the Head table who was eating his lunch, eating a really good roast beef sandwich with a couple slices of cheddar cheese, a sliced tomato and light mayonnaise and some pumpkin juice.

Even though as always minding his own business. He was just the man that Albus needed to talk to. (The man of the hour.) Severus saw him and he nodded curtly before Albus and Minerva sat down at the Head table.

As Minerva and Albus sat down, Severus looked at Albus in curiosity. As if he was reading his mind. "Yes, Albus, what can I do for you?" Severus asked with his smirk on his face.

"Minerva and I were wondering, Severus, if you have had ever seen Miss Amidala earlier today in your class?" Albus asked, although, he was pretending to be curious.

Severus looked at the Headmaster. "Yes, Albus, I have. I have had her working on a blood replenishing potion today and the way she had worked was very slow, cutting and putting the ingredients into the cauldron." Severus said.

"What did you do, Severus?" Albus asked as Minerva watched the scene before her as Albus had asked Severus some questions about Padme'.

Severus sighed. "I had yelled at her, saying that 'your potion is pathetic when you work to slow.' And that was when she was very upset in tears and she ran out of the classroom. Why?" Severus asked, wondering what the Headmaster was getting at.

Albus sighed. "Severus, Miss Amidala is not in here having her lunch with all of us." Albus said as he had gestured Severus to look at the Gryffindor table and now, Severus just realized that Padme' was not in the Great Hall having lunch with the rest of the students, her classmates and with the Professors. Severus looked down in shame and now, he now really felt the regret and guilty of how bad he had hurt her.

Severus ate his lunch and looked back up to the Headmaster. "Albus, where would Miss Amidala be at?" Severus asked in a whisper. Now, he really wanted to help Padme' with her terrible ordeal.

Albus told Severus to lean forward in a low whisper, so that Severus would be the only man to hear. For his ears only. "Severus, Miss Amidala is inside the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor." Albus whispered.

Severus nodded. "Thank you, Albus. I will heal her and help her when she needs it."

Minerva smiled to make sure Severus had heard Albus correctly.

Albus, Severus and Minerva stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. Albus turned to look at the Potions Master. "Severus, I want you to go into your office and get your potions and salves and meet me on the 7th floor. We will help Miss Amidala through this." Albus said as he put his hand on Severus' shoulder and looked at him in the eyes. Severus felt very guilty for hurting her. "Severus, I know you did not mean to do that to her, but right now, she needs our help." Severus nodded in understanding and walked down into the Dungeons to get the potions and the salves for Padme'.

About 20 minutes later, Albus and Minerva were waiting for Severus to come with his potions and salves to help heal Padme'. 10 minutes later, Severus walked over to Minerva and Albus and they turned around, waiting for the door to the Room of Requirement to appear.

When it appeared, Severus, Albus and Minerva went inside to go look to search for Padme'. They had to split up into different directions to go look for her. Severus walked towards the left far wall and he saw a body of a woman on a bed.

It was Padme'. When he walked closer to her, he saw the bruises and burns on her neck, wrists and her legs. Severus felt really guilty and horrible for Padme'. His heart ached for her. She was still wearing her school robes still. (Exposure. Ah, my eyes. Lol.)

As he saw this, Severus felt the anger boiling within him. And now, Severus had now have felt that he needed to love and to protect her at all costs. 'Who would do such an abuse to an innocent young lady like this and why.' Severus thought concerned to himself. Severus continued to stare at her.

On the bed, Padme' started to have a nightmare, her body was twitching about. She was starting panting, her tears streaming down her cheeks and breathing heavily and now, she was thrashing her head about left and right and she grabbed the blankets with her hands and getting her legs wrapped in the blankets.

Without realizing this, Severus rushed over to Padme' and he went to approach her from behind her, he got onto the bed and held her tight against him as she struggled against him in her sleep, trying to get him to let go, but he still held onto her, refusing to let go of her. "Padme' fight it off. It is all right. I am here now. It is all right. There is nothing to be afraid of. You are not alone in this. I will help you through this. I am so sorry for what I have done." Severus whispered into her ear sadly, gently in his broken voice as he rocked her fragile body from side to side.

Padme' opened her eyes from her nightmare and she started silently crying into Severus' arms. She buried her face into his neck in tears as Severus still held her tightly in his arms, but gentle. He had a few of his tears flowing down his cheeks.

Without thinking, he kissed her forehead lovingly and rested his cheek into her hair. Severus had to stay with her and trying to calm her down by talking the words of comfort, especially love into her ear.

She started to calm down, but she was still trembling in his arms. Padme' knew that Severus was there for her when she reached out her hand and she caressed his cheek. Severus looked down at her and his eyes glittered. That was when he started to fall very deeply in love with Padme Lily Amidala.

End flash back.

They were still in Severus' tent when Severus was out of his thoughts as Padme' starting to stir slightly. Severus looked at her with a smile on his face as she was waking up and he was caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

Padme' opened her eyes. She was startled slightly at first and she stared at him, trying to recognize him.

Severus looked at her. "It is me, Padme'. It is me, Severus Snape, Your former Professor. How are you feeling, my love?" Severus asked with passion and most of all, concerm as he caressed her cheek.

Padme' raised her eyebrows in surprise by recognizing him and she smiled at him. She remembered him as her Potions Professor. She reached out her left trembling hand and caressed Severus' cheek and she smiled at him. "Severus? Is that you, Severus?" Padme' asked telepatically into his mind.

Severus had tears of joy down his cheeks to hear her voice inside of his mind as he laid next to her. He had her head in his hands and puts his lips mere inches from hers. "Yes, Padme'. It is me. Your Severus. I love you, Padme' very much."

Padme' looked at Severus and she smiled at him, although, he got her love back to normal. But she would only let Severus touch her and no one else. "I love you too, severus." Padme' said telepathically to Severus.

He smiled at her as she leaned her head up and she gently kissed his lips against hers. Severus slid his tongue across her lower lip to gain entrance. Padme' opened her mouth, so Severus slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing his with hers.

Severus broke their kiss to catch their breath and he rested his forehead against hers and he looked at her and he sighed contentedly. "I have something for you when we go back to Hogwarts." Padme' raised her eyebrows in curiosity and Severus caressed her cheek. "It is a diamond ring that belonged to my mother and I want you to have it." Severus paused. "Padme', would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" As Severus said this, Padme' smiled and she nodded as she wrapped her arms around him of never wanted to let him go.

Severus was now very happy now that Severus and Padme' were getting married.

She was happy to be with Severus again, even though, she was still trying to get her visions of her abusive father out of her mind.

Chapter 4: Back To Hogwarts.

Severus and Padme' were getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. Padme' sat down on Severus' cot, but she still was in her weakened state. Severus healed most of her cuts on her without her flinching and he also used the lotion to heal her bruises on her body.

Padme' smiled at him as she was watching Severus used his wand to shrink his things to put into his pocket. Severus looked up to see Padme' and he smiled at her as well. He could hear and feel her heartbeat at a normal rate. Even though, he was a werewolf after all.

Padme' stared at the Potions Master. "Severus, you don't mind if you would like to carry me to your chambers at Hogwarts. Please do?" Padme' asked, telepathically into Severus' mind.

Severus heard her voice into his mind and he stopped packing his things for a moment and as he turned and looked at her, he stood up and walked over to her, he kneeled down in front of her.

He rested his forehead against hers, holding her hands into his and smiled. "Of course, sweet Padme', my love. I will carry you to my chambers at Hogwarts." Severus whispered gently as he caressed her cheek with the back of his right hand and he kissed her lips tenderly.

After they got done packing his things, Severus brought Padme' to her feet and held onto her into his arms. As he held her, he waved his wand to shrink everything inside his tent and put some of his things inside his robe pocket and the rest of his things that he put into his bag.

Padme' held onto Severus while he shrank his things into his pocket in astonishment. Severus looked at her and he kissed her head and he smiled at her. "Put your arms around my neck, love. I am going to carry you, my love" Severus said to her.

Padme' did what she was told as he gently picked her up into his arms and carried her outside of his tent into the Forbidden Forest again. Even though, he did not want to injure her while carrying her.

When Severus put Padme' down onto her feet, he held her into his arms, around her waist to keep her steady as he took his wand out and waved it towards his tent. The tent went flying into the air for a moment and it started to fold it in it's place.

After it was folded and put it into his bag and put his bag over his shoulder, he looked down at Padme lovingly.

"Are you ready to go to Hogwarts with me, Padme', sweetheart?" Severus asked. Padme' smiled and looked at him and nodded. Severus pointed his wand towards the outside of the forest. "Expecto Petronum." Severus whispered and had his wolf patronus to go tell Poppy Pomphrey that Severus will come and meet with Padme' for examination inside his quarters.

Severus then leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly to his and he made sure that he had his bag on his back tight enough as he picked her up into his arms once again and he carried her back to Hogwarts with him.

As Severus carried Padme' on their way over, she rested her head on his shoulder and she brought her right hand and reached to caress his cheek and the back the of his neck and Severus held her closer to him gently and he kissed her forehead lovingly so, he could let her know that everything would be all right and he would stay with her at all times. Severus knew of her condition. He loved her so very much and he would never let her go.

Back at Hogwarts, Poppy had came down from the Hospital Wing to go down to the Dungeons and into Severus' quarters. Poppy saw Albus and Minerva at the Entrance Hall, near the front doors and told Minerva and Albus that Severus was coming back with someone from the Forbidden Forest. After Poppy had told them, she walked down to Severus quarters. Minerva and Albus raised their eyebrows in curiosity.

Outside, Severus walked along the bridge to Hogwarts as he carried Padme' in his strong arms. Severus had felt her shiver slightly and he pulled her closer to his warm body to keep her warm from the cold air. As Padme' and Severus got to Hogwarts, Albus and Minerva were at the Entrance Hall doors.

Minerva and Albus walked outside in the morning fog and saw that it was Severus walking over to them with someone in his arms. A woman. When Minerva saw that someone in his arms, she was shocked and she gasped of who she saw.

It was Padme' Amidala in Severus' arms, all bruised up again. Severus curtly nodded at them and he walked passed them to get inside the castle as if he was in a hurry to get down to his quarters.

Severus felt that Padme' was tense in his arms as Severus walked by them. Albus and Minerva were very concerned of what had happened, especially with Padme'. Minerva looked at Severus with her eyebrows raised. "Severus, what has happened to Miss Amidala?" Minerva asked with genuine concern.

Severus stopped and turned around to look at them. "I will explain to you of what had happened when we get into my quarters." Severus said as he turned his feet and walked down to his quarters with Padme' in his arms. Albus and Minerva followed close behind them.

When Severus, Padme', Albus and Minerva got to Severus' quarters' portrait, he said the password. The portrait door opened and they walked in. Poppy waited in his living room for them to walk in. Poppy saw Severus walked by with Padme' in his arms, who was still tense and walked into Severus' bedroom.

Padme' was really tense when she was around people, but when she was in Severus' arms, she relaxed. Severus had taken good care of her.

Poppy walked into his bedroom with them and walked over towards his bed and pulled the blankets back, so Padme' can lay under them. Severus laid Padme' on his bed and cover her with the blankets.

Then after that, Severus put Padme' into a sitting position and got onto his bed to get behind her and held her against his chest. Albus and Minerva were watching all of this. Severus can and will heal Padme' with all the love that he had held for her she was worth for.

Severus leaned down to whisper into her ear. He was saying comforting words of love to Padme' as Poppy was examining her for any injuries recently. Padme' was very tense and gasped and her eyed widened as saucers when Poppy gently touched her arm.

Severus gently put his hand on her wrist to stop her. "Don't, Poppy. I am the only 1 who is to touch her. No one else. She has been through a very terrible ordeal." Severus said as Poppy nodded in understanding and she did the rest of the examination, with out touching Padme'. At least she tried not to touch her.

As she did that, Padme' put her hands over Severus' arms in a vice grip tightly, but she did not push his arms away and she had her tears falling down on her face, hoping this pain would stop once and for all.

Minerva watched the look on Padme''s face and her heart broke for her and she went into tears. She turned to Albus and she wrapped her arms around Albus, silently sobbing.

Albus rubbed up and down her back in comfort to Minerva. " She will be all right, Minerva. She is just scared. We all know of what happened to Padme'. We will help her get through this horrifying ordeal." Albus said quietly. Minerva nodded into his shoulder and sniffled.

After Poppy finished with Padme''s examination, she gave Severus a calming draught potion for Padme' to take. "Thank you, Poppy." Severus said.

"You are Welcome." Poppy nodded and walked over towards Minerva and Albus. Minerva lifted her head from Albus' shoulder and looked at Poppy, waiting for the worst to come. "Headmaster and Headmistress," Poppy said loud enough for Severus to hear as she looked straight into thier eyes. "I have checked Miss Amidala. She was abused by someone before she came here and she has no broken bones what so ever." Poppy saod when Minerva sighed in relief.  
And Albus smiled in relief as well.

"Thank goodness." Severus mumbled under his breath against Padme''s hair as he held her while he was stroking her hair. Padme' relaxed into Severus' touch and into his arms and she closed her eyes and she fell asleep, resting her head onto Severus' shoulder, when her face was buried into his neck.

When Poppy left, Minerva and Albus walked over towards Severus and Padme'. "Severus, I am glad that you have found Miss Amidala. She has been going through a terrible ordeal. Come to my office and we will do Occlumency on her tomorrow morning sometime before lunch. Will that be all right with you, Severus?" Albus asked.

Severus looked up at Albus and smirked. "Yes, Albus, that will be fine. I will bring her up after breakfast." Severus said.

Albus smiled at this. "Stay with Padme' at all times, Severus. She will need you. I know that she loves you very much and I also know that you love her as much as she does." Albus and Minerva both smiled and happy for them.

Severus nodded and rested his head on top of Padme''s head and he kissed it there tenderly. Albus and Minerva walked towards Severus' bedroom door and closed the door behind them to let them sleep.

Severus was still on his bed with Padme', still against his chest and he took hold of the blanket and covered themselves and laid down. Severus had Padme' snuggled against his body in his arms and before he closed his eyes, he prayed to keep her safe. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep with Padme' holding her protectively in his arms.

He will do anything to keep her safe.


End file.
